


Amelia's Grand Adventure

by TweedleDee



Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, My Singing Monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TweedleDee/pseuds/TweedleDee
Summary: Amelia is a Tweedle who's tired of just going to the regular islands. She wants to explore, see if there's more to the Monster World than just this. And so, join Amelia on her Grand Adventure through the world!It'll be fun~💖





	1. Fly, Amelia! Fly!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here on Archive Of Our Own! And my favorite game, more than anything, is My Singing Monsters. So, it's time that somebody makes some fanfiction about it.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> 💖🎵🌸🐥

Amelia's Grand Adventure

By: TweedleDee 💖🎵🌸🐥

Chapter One: Fly, Amelia! Fly!

Amelia was traveling back to Air Island to say goodbye to her friends, Nicci and Ashrita. Nicci was a Pom Pom, and Ashrita was a Hoola. She was wearing a bag, and some goggles. Her beak and claws were polished and clean. She was ready!

"Hey there, Amelia!" Ashrita cried happily, swinging her red hula hoop just slightly faster now. "Hey! It's Amelia!" Nicci cheered, leaping up into the air and waving her hot pink pom poms around.

Amelia laughed. "Hi, guys!" She said.

"What brings you to Air Island? Here to join in the song?" Ashrita asked. Amelia sadly shook her head. This was the hard part. "I'm actually here...to say goodbye." She said. "Goodbye?" Nicci asked, tilting her head to the side.

"But, Amelia, you're already here!" Ashrita argued. "Yeah, and you just got here! You're not gonna hang out with us?" Nicci asked sadly.

Amelia breathed loudly. "Okay, guys. I'm...going on a journey. And I don't know if I'm coming back." Amelia said to them.

"What? You're leavin' forever?!" Ashrita cried out. "You can't leave so soon!"

"But Ashrita, this is her dream. She's always wondered if there's more to the world. And even if we'll miss her, she'll still drop by for visits." Nicci said. "You will drop by for visits, right?"

"Of course!" Amelia cheered. "I'll come back for a week every year! Then, we can hang out, sing, dance, whatever you guys want!"

"Yeah! What do you think, Ashrita?" Nicci asked. Ashrita just stared, her hula hoop was now on the ground, and her hands were on her hips.

Amelia breathed loudly. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. Then, Ashrita gave her a big bear hug. "Alright. Don't you go gettin' into trouble, now! That's my job," Ashrita reminded her.

Nicci laughed. "Hey, don't I get a hug?" Nicci joked. Ashrita turned around, and whispered in Nicci's ear. "You'll get much more than a hug."

Then, Ashrita pecked Nicci on the lips. She giggled, and Ashrita held her tightly.

Amelia smiled as Nicci walked up to her. "I hope that you have fun." Nicci said, bending down to Amelia's height, and giving her a hug. "I will. And I'll tell you both all about it in my postcards."

And with that, Amelia flew up into the sky. "Bye, Ashrita! Bye, Nicci! Good luck on your relationship!" Amelia cheered. "Bye!" Ashrita and Nicci both cried at the same time.

"You keep in touch, now!"

"And tell us if you meet any handsome Tweedles!"

Amelia laughed as she flew far up into the sky, she felt cold and warm at the same time.

The last thing that Amelia heard was said by Ashrita.

_"Fly, Amelia! Fly!"_


	2. New Friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's me TweedleDee, and I'm back with another chapter! I officially have a fan now: Cheerless!
> 
> She's inspired me to continue this, so I will!

Amelia's Grand Adventure

By: TweedleDee 💖🎵🌸🐥

Chapter Two: New Friends!

Amelia was soaring high up in the sky. She was even flying above the clouds! It was magical for her, and great for her to at least get out and explore for a while.

She could still remember saying goodbye to Ashrita and Nicci, but that had been an hour ago. She was too far away to turn back now.

And why would she want to? She was having fun!

Soon, Amelia saw flocks of birds flying the same way that she was. She smiled. Maybe she wouldn't be alone after all.

But soon, she saw why they were flying so frantically. A storm was heading this way! Amelia breathed in shock, and immediately flew back down to try and find some shelter.

Ah, perfect! A hollow tree trunk!

She smiled, and quickly dove inside. There was even some comfortable green grass for the floor. She would be sleeping like a baby tonight.

But as she opened her eyes, she heard the sound of somebody clearing their throat. "Um, hi..."

She curiously peered up, and saw the tiniest Furcorn she ever did see! It looked as shy as it was small, though. The Furcorn was small enough to have both of Amelia's wings wrapped around it twice. "Hi. If you want me to find somewhere else to escape from the storm, I will." Amelia offered.

"No! No, it's okay..." He said nervously. "My name is Cooty, and I just wasn't expecting a Tweedle to come inside tonight."

"Oh..." She breathed loudly.

"Here...do you want some of my nuts?" He asked Amelia, moving out of the way so she could see the medium sized pile of acorns and walnuts.

"Those do look good! I won't have many, though. They're your nuts, after all." Amelia said. "No, it's okay. As long as you don't take all of them, I'm okay." Cooty said.

Amelia shrugged, and gently scooped up two acorns and one walnut in her beak. She started to eat. They were pretty good tasting, just a little bit small.

Cooty took one acorn, and three walnuts. Amelia started to stare at him, because he was eating with his feet.

But then she noticed that he had no arms. Then it seemed pretty obvious, and she went back to eating. The two monsters ate in silence, until both of them were done.

"So...it's getting kind of late." Cooty said. Amelia looked up at him. "We should get some sleep," He said.

Amelia shook her head yes, and began to lay down. "Goodnight, Cooty." She said.

He only stared back as he lied down on his side. Then, he spoke.

"Goodnight, Amelia."

-

By the time Amelia and Cooty woke up, the rain had stopped. So had the thunder.

There was a nice pink and orange sunrise in the sky. Cooty sat up. "So...how was your sleep?" He asked. Amelia smiled. "Great." She said.

"That's good." He said, tossing her an acorn. Amelia caught it, and began to eat it. "Thank you." She said, with the acorn still in her beak.

Cooty hummed as an answer, and he started to eat some walnuts.

Once they were both done eating their nuts, they looked at each other. "Cooty? I have an idea." Amelia said. "What is it?" He asked nervously. She sat up. "I'm on a journey. A journey to explore the Monster World, make friends, and have fun." She said.

"So...would you like to join me, and be my first friend out here?" She asked him.

She saw him stare, like he was thinking about it. Then, he finally spoke. "Can I bring my nuts?" He asked.

Amelia laughed. "Yes! We can fit them in my bag!" She cheered. "Then...yes. I would like to. If that's alright with you." Cooty said.

"Great!" Amelia cried happily, and did a loop-de-loop in the air. "Then let's go!"

She put Cooty on her back, and started to fly in the air. "Hold on tight!" She cried.

"Hooray to new friends!"


	3. An Odd Little Town

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it's TweedleDee, and this is chapter three! But first, I'd like to give a shoutout to Dino for their nice comment on the last chapter! Thank you, Dino.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Amelia's Grand Adventure

By: TweedleDee 💖🎵🌸🐥

Chapter Three: An Odd Little Town

"I've never actually sat down by a river before." Amelia said. Cooty nodded. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He asked her. She smiled. "I used to take stuff like this for granted. Now, I don't think I ever will."

They both smiled at each other as they watched the fish jump above the water every once and a while.

Then, Amelia started to hear weird noises coming from up ahead. "What's that sound?" She asked Cooty. He started to listen too. Then, she realized what it could be.

A town! "Is it a town?" Amelia wondered out loud. "That sounds like a town to me," Cooty agreed. "Do you want to go and check it out?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. "Let's go!" She cheered, giving Cooty a boost up to her back, and then flying towards the town.

-

Once they got there, the two of them saw a wooden sign that said 'Fire Haven' in letters that were burnt onto it.

"It looks like this place is called...Fire Haven." Amelia said. Cooty gasped. "Fire Haven?! This place has only been in legends!" He yelled. "So it's special?" She asked in surprise. He nodded.

"Wow...this is awesome! Let's go check it out," She cheered. Once they got inside, there was a strange creature playing a sousaphone. It kind of looked like a Hoola or a Pom Pom!

It had light blue fur, pigtails that looked a little like clouds, blue lips, deep blue eyes, arms and legs that were light purple with darker purple stripes, and of course a sousaphone practically wrapped around it.

She was actually really good at playing it, so Amelia and Cooty sat down to watch.

The creature noticed that they were watching her, so she stopped and started to blush a little bit. "Sorry. I'm not very good, anyways..." She apologized.

"No, it's okay! Keep going." Amelia encouraged her. "Yeah." Cooty said. "...Okay..." She breathed.

She continued playing her sousaphone. Amelia and Cooty clapped quietly while she played. Then, suddenly, she stopped. "Sorry, that's all that I can remember to that song..." She apologized again.

"That's okay." Cooty said. "Well, my name is Wayra...I'm a Sooza. You probably already know that, though..." She said. "You're really good at playing instruments. Do you play any others?" Amelia asked her. Wayra blushed again.

"Wow, all this attention...no, the only instrument I can really play is my sousaphone. Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize!" Amelia laughed. If Wayra's face could get more pink, it did. "...Oops...I've been told that I apologize too much..." She said.

"That's alright, I kind of do too." Cooty replied. "Well, Wayra, do you think that you could help us?" Amelia asked her.

"W-With what?" She asked. "We're new to Fire Haven. See, we're traveling around the whole Monster World, and we just found this place." He answered.

"Yes, is there anyone that could show us around?" Amelia added.

Wayra thought for a moment. "Over there is a Floogull who might help you. He can't speak, he can only honk, but his name is Gorm." She answered.

Amelia and Cooty smiled. "Thank you!" They both said at the same time, and then went over to Gorm. Wayra nodded. "You're welcome..." She said quietly.

Once Gorm saw them, he let out a happy honk and walked towards them. "He's so tall..." Amelia whispered to Cooty.

"And furry..." He whispered to her.

Gorm started to nuzzle them with his long, trumpet shaped nose, making little honks every now and then. "...and affectionate, too!" She laughed.

"Hey, buddy. D-Do you mind showing us around Fire Haven?" Cooty asked. Gorm shook his head, and honked. He probably would have been saying, "Follow me!"

The trio walked to a pink building together. "Wow, you even have a bakery?" Amelia asked as the three of them walked inside of the pink building. Gorm honked happily, and rang the bell on the desk. Soon, a volcano shaped monster walked towards the desk.

Cooty had to stop himself before he screamed in surprise. It was a Kayna, not inside of amber!

"Hey, Gorm. New friends?" The Kayna asked. She was wearing a blue apron, with a cupcake on it. Gorm honked in reply, and nodded quickly.

"Hm. Well, any friend of Gorm's is a friend of mine." She said. "Now, what can I get for you?"

-

Amelia, Cooty, and Gorm ended up ordering way too many cupcakes. So many that it would be impossible to eat them all! So, they asked the Kayna, who they found out her name was Chanda, and Wayra to come and eat with them.

They both said yes.

"I haven't had cupcakes since the Continent b-broke up..." Wayra said quietly to herself. Chanda seemed to be the only one that heard, and she frowned.

"I miss our home too, Wayra." She said. "But it's better this way."

Amelia and Cooty were confused, but they just decided to shrug it off and eat their cupcakes. Gorm seemed to understand what they were talking about too, though, since he gave a long and sad honk.

Soon, they all started talking happily like the whole Continent thing never came up.

"And then, me and Ashrita dumped the bucket of paint on Nicci!" Amelia laughed. "She was all purple, and her hair was spiky! Then a butterfly landed on her head. It was kind of pretty, to be honest."

Chanda laughed, and Amelia could just feel her warmth, even though she was sitting next to Gorm. "You do like those Nicci and Ashrita girls, don't you?" Chanda said.

"Yeah. They're my best friends!" Amelia cheered. Then, she sighed. "And they used to be my only friends, until I met Cooty and all of you guys."

Chanda frowned a little bit. "Hey, hey, it's alright. I'm sure that you'll be able to visit them again." She said.

"And, you said that they kind of looked like...me?" Wayra asked, changing the subject to make Amelia feel better. She smiled again. "Oh, yeah! All three of you guys have the same kind of feet. And the striped arms and legs."

"Although, Ashrita has her red hula hoop that she's always playing around with, and Nicci likes to cheer." Amelia added. Wayra nodded.

"That's very interesting. Maybe I'm related to one of them?" She said.

Amelia practically got stars in her eyes. "That would be sooo cool! Maybe I can bring you with me when I go to visit them?" She suggested.

Wayra blushed. "Maybe...if they like me, that is..."

"I'm sure that they will."

Then, Amelia stared up at the sky.

"Isn't this an odd little town?"


End file.
